In the Days That Followed
by readinglover120
Summary: Here's a story of how I want things to play out in season 4 for Emma and Killian. Shows the moments, weeks, months, and years following the season 3 finale. Main focus on Killian and Emma.
1. In the Moments That Followed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Here's a story of how I want things to play out in season 4 for Emma and Killian:**

* * *

~In the Moments that Followed~

Killian glances across the room to find a worried Emma.

They are all still at Granny's, and Robin, Roland and Marian have all just been reunited. Regina looks infuriated.

Killian walks towards them, and takes his place, which is next to Emma, always.

"Regina, Emma meant no harm." Killian says, when he realizes how delicate a situation it is.

Regina looks angry, but deep down inside, she is really just hurt.

Emma looked extremely concerned and worried.

"Regina, I-" Emma tries to apologize as best to her ability, but Regina holds her hand up, silencing her.

It had not been easy for The Evil Queen to renounce her evil life, but now as her last chance at True Love had been shattered, we should all be concerned for our lives, especially Emma.

Killian was ready to do anything to protect Emma, and was not going to just stand by and let her get hurt. He had finally won Emma, and it was genuine. He was not going to lose her now.

"I would get out of here before I do something I might regret." Regina says, not quite herself. She sounds menacing, but there is sadness in her voice, and she seems about to cry.

"Regina." Emma tries again, holding her hands out to try to embrace the broken-hearted woman.

Regina steps away.

"Please. Just LEAVE!" Regina yells.

Now Emma looks as though she is about to cry.

Regina and her had established a form of friendship through magic, and now it was quickly fading.

Killian grabs Emma's arm, and escorts her outside of Granny's. Emma resists, looking behind her to reveal a slightly sobbing once Evil Queen.

Killian walks down the street, in the direction of Snow and Charming's apartment, pulling Emma in tow.

When Emma continues to resist, Killian stops.

"Emma, you are not safe. I needed to get you out of there. Regina herself warned you." Killian says impatiently.

"I ruined her life. Just as my mother did before me." Emma says quietly.

"Swan, it was not your fault. You and me both had no idea" Killian starts.

"But I should have made more of an effort trying to figure out just who she was. Now, because of me, Regina has lost Robin, someone its obvious she loves. And she will be pained by his constant presence. She has to live in the same town as the man she loves; and not be able to be with him"

"You would not do this sort of thing on purpose. Regina knows that. Otherwise, she would not have let you go." Killian says.

Emma just lets her head fall, and stars at the ground.

Killian leads Emma up the stairs to her parents apartment, and she unlocks the door with the spare key they kept under the welcome mat.

Killian holds the door open for Emma, and she steps inside. Killian follows, and closes the door.

Killian starts to pace back and forth across the room, trying to think of their next best plan of action. Emma sits down on the couch near her.

"I deserve anything that is coming to me from her." Emma says softly.

Killian stops in his tracks and turns around to face Emma.

"You have done so much for Regina. You came back to Storybrooke with Henry, when you could have remained in New York, and have had the life you have always wanted-"

"Thought- the life I thought I had wanted." Emma says.

"What do you mean, love?" Killian asks, sitting down next to her, a questionable look on his face.

"I want to stay, here, as I said earlier. I want to have a future here, despite what I said before. This is the start of the life I have always wanted. Here." Emma says, admitting it to herself more so than to Killian. "But there will always be something or someone who tries to upset our happiness. First Regina, then Pan, then Zelena. it never ends. We will never be free of this-any of it." she added.

Killian holds her face in his right hand, and carefully with his hook.

"I will not let anything to happen to you, love, or your family. We have only just started this-whatever this is. I want to have a future with you, Emma. We have to just always remember the good moments, and try to forget about the bad ones." Killian says, especially remembering their shared kiss outside of Granny's.

Emma smiles slightly, then she rests her head on his shoulder.

Killian holds her protectively in his arms, for one of the first times. Then Killian says:

"I will be here for you.

Always, love."

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter of this fic. I am planning on having two more chapter after this, but maybe more will follow. Please let me know your thoughts!**

**~readinglover120**


	2. In the Weeks That Followed

_**Hi all, sorry for the long delay in updating. Life kinda gets busy. Thanks to **_addicted2memories**, **FenrirLieSmith_**, **_**and **XxxThreeRavensxxX_** for the reviews! Thanks also for the 8 favorites and 19 followers! Love you guys!**_

* * *

_~In the Weeks That Followed~_

All the residents of Storybrooke were rejoicing, well, almost all. Regina had locked herself in her mansion, and only Henry had seen her in the past few weeks. Even Robin tried to talk to her. He really felt terrible, but he did intend on staying with his wife. Emma had also been a shut-in, in the loft of her parents apartment.

She had gone to Regina's house to apologize profusely, but Regina refused to see her. Leaving a small bouquet of flowers on the doorstep, Emma left, with her heart breaking more every minute. Her parents and Henry tried to comfort her, but not much really worked. Only Killian could truly comfort her sorrow and guilt.

Since their shared kiss, Killian had been spending a lot of time with Emma and her family, staying for dinner many nights. David and him would talk for hours while Emma held her little brother, Neal to sleep.

Henry insisted on taking Emma apartment-searching, and they viewed many possibilities. Emma especially liked one that overlooked the harbor, with beautiful views of the sea. They were seriously considering making an offer on the apartment, and hopped on finally giving Emma's parents some space, for it was a tiny apartment.

* * *

"May I take Emma out for a few hours tonight? I have a surprise planned for her." Killian asked David one day, while they were talking, sitting at the bar counter at Granny's.

David was extremely protective over his daughter, but he trusted Killian after all he had been through with the family.

"I guess so." David said quietly, sighing. "But she better be back before ten tonight." he said seriously. Then he chuckled, and took another sip of beer.

Killian laughed along with him. "Of course, mate." Killian answered.

* * *

Killian asked Emma to dress nicely, but warmly, then blindfolded her and led her outside.

"Where are you taking me?" Emma demanded. "You know I hate surprises." she grumbled.

"You will like this one, I promise." Killian said.

Ten or so minutes later, Emma was getting anxious. Killian removed the blindfold. What Emma saw before her made her gasp in awe.

"You did this?" she asked Killian, seeing a picnic set up on the grass next to the docks where his ship had once been docked. He had gone all out with a small vase of hand-picked flowers, lighted candles, and dinner set for two.

Killian smiled. "Do you like it?" he asked.

Emma answered him with a kiss on his left cheek. "I love it." she said.

They then sat and ate what Emma thought was an amazing meal, which Killian had cooked himself, with some help from Mary Margaret and her kitchen.

After they had finished Killian stood up and gestured for Emma to follow him.

He walked out on the dock, almost to the edge, and looked back at Emma, who was a few feet behind him.

"Would you like to dance, love?" Killian asked.

"Sure. As long as we do it my way." Emma said, remembering their shared dance back in the Enchanted Forest.

Emma placed his right hand gently on her waist. Then, she grabbed his hook, and held it in her right hand. They began to sway back and forth, Emma leading Killian.

Killian soon got the hang of this form of dance, and took the lead. Emma laid her head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry about your ship." Emma says quietly into the leather of his shoulder, seeing the empty space in the harbor that once was filled by his beloved ship.

Killian pulls away a bit so that he can see her face. "Don't be, love. I would do anything, give up anything, for you." he says, smiling wildly.

"But you really loved that thing. I could tell." Emma says, not convinced.

Then Killian says, staring deeply into her eyes, concealing no longer his true feelings for her:

"I love you, Emma Swan."

Emma seemed slightly surprised at this revealment, and looked him in the eyes. It was not easy to admit it, to him, but more so to herself, but she stopped robbing herself of happiness and took a chance and said with all sincerity:

"I love you too, Killian Jones."

**Loveeee this story! I can't wait to hear your thoughts! Please, please review (and follow, and favorite)!**

**~readinglover120**


	3. In the Months That Followed: Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**_

_**Special thanks shoutout to BehindThePurpleSmoke, Anonymous user, Effie17, and**_** _Hookedonthebluebox_** _**for the wonderful reviews! Thanks also for the 11 favorites and 26 followers! this chapter's a shorty:**_

* * *

_~In the Months That Followed: Part 1~_

It had been two months since Emma finally admitted to herself, and Killian, her true feelings for him. It had also been two months since Emma and Henry had moved into their own place, right near the docks. Killian remained at the inn at Granny's, but would come to dinner at Emma and Henry's new home every night. Killian had gotten a job at the town's bar, serving as bartender.

Emma received back her old job as sheriff, alongside her father but David quit soon after, for he decided to return to being a veterinarian, as before the curse was broken. Emma understood why her father quit, and sympathized with him, but hated working alone. It was a small town, but it was a small town filled with fairytale characters-where many things could go wrong.

* * *

As Henry sat down to play video games after dinner, Emma and Killian went outside. It was a beautiful starry night, with a full moon. The pair walked out on the docks, where they usually talked and spent time together.

"Killian?" Emma says, about to ask him a question.

"Yes, love?" Killian replies. Emma loved that he still called her that.

"There's an opening as Deputy at the sheriffs office, and I was wondering if you wanted to fill it? It pays pretty well, better than bartender, that is."

Killian stares into her eyes, then starts to grin widely and looks down.

"What?" Emma asks.

"You are asking me if I want to take a job that would enable me to spend even more time with you every day than usual, and you think I may refuse?" he says, laughing.

Emma smiles at the compliment. "So yes, then?"

"Of course, love." Killian answers.

Emma moves closer to him on the dock on which they are sitting, and rests her head on his shoulder.

She-and the whole town, were finally happy, and as far as they new, free from evil villains and new curses. Emma had finally found home, with her parents, Henry and Killian each a part of it, in their own special way.

"Do you miss her?" Emma asked Killian, referring to his beloved Jolly Roger.

Killian was silent for a moment. "Yes." he answered truthfully. "but I gained much more from losing her." he said. Emma looked down, unbelieving of his words. Killian lifts up her chin so that she will look into his eyes.

"It's true, love. I wouldn't have changed a thing, or done anything differently. I regret nothing." he says, grinning.

Emma blushed.

She still could not believe how lucky she was to have him. Someone who loved her so much, who had stood by her side in good times and bad, who had saved or helped save herself and her family members on many different occasions, and who would never think for a second of abandoning her. Ever. He was there to stay.

Suddenly, Killian let go of her, and backed away for a second.

He fumbled through his right pocket looking for something. He pulled it out, but Emma could not make out what exactly it was. Then, Killian got down on one knee.

Emma's heart beat quickened as she realized what he was doing.

"Emma Swan, you are the love of my life. And I want to be with you, by your side, all the days of my life. I want to have a future with you, and Henry also. I promise never to leave your side, I promise to love and respect you as long as I may live. I promise also to continue to love Henry as my own son, as I have already." Killian paused for a minute. "Emma, will you marry me?"

Emma gasped with joy.

She nodded vigorously. "Yes! Yes I will!" she said happily.

Killian stood up and embraced her.

He was one of the happiest men in the world.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Let me know your thoughts?**

**~readinglover120**


	4. In the Months That Followed: Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**_

_**Special thanks to Violetrose9, Captainswan, and daniellm for the reviews! Thanks for the 21 favorites and 40 followers! You guys are awesome!333**_

_**Heads up: this will be the second to last chapter for this story (sniffle)...**_

* * *

_~In the Months That Followed: part 2~_

_**Six Months Earlier:**_

"Mom, Dad...Henry. Me and Killian have some...some news." Emma started. She had gathered her family together, to reveal the next step in hers and Killian's relationship.

Killian was ecstatic to tell the whole world, but Emma, being the introvert as she was, was finding it somewhat difficult to even tell her family. She had always had a hard time admitting her feelings-even to herself. So she stood there, facing her family, with Killian by her side, egging her on. Killian gently took her hand in his, and held it securely. Killian always made Emma feel more comfortable.

Emma continued, looking Killian in the eyes: "Me and Killian are engaged!" she said, turning to her family.

"We're getting married!" Killian said, and you could sense the joy in his voice.

"Oh, Emma!" Snow said happily, getting up from her seat on the couch and embracing her first-born. Charming followed.

"I am so happy for you." said Charming. "The both of you." he added, looking at Killian, his "mate".

Emma's expression turned serious when she glanced at Henry. "Henry?" she said, asking for his consent.

All of a sudden, he jumped up from his sitting position on the couch and ran towards her, with a smile so wide on his face. He embraced his mother, and Killian, at once.

"I'm so happy, Mom!" he said quietly.

Emma could not have been any happier in that moment.

_**Present:**_

Preparations for the wedding "of the century" were underway. The whole town was ecstatic for the wedding of Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter.

Emma Swan was finally getting the last piece of her happy ever after: her prince, or in this case, her pirate.

Emma would never had thought that she would marry a "devilishly handsome rapscallion", as Killian would say.

Emma's parents wanted to take care of everything, but Emma and Killian wanted a say on some matters of their wedding planning, and so were allowed some decisions of their own.

The wedding was set for just six months after their engagement, which was the earliest they could possibly schedule it. They had to go through marriage prep, and follow the usual six-month wait. Killian was at first a little let down at the mention of the amount of time they had to wait, he would have married her that very second if she agreed, but he could wait. Emma Swan was worth waiting for...

They waited the six months, which went a lot faster than either of them expected, and they were sure of their intent on marrying one another. Emma knew that it was hard for Killian at first, and she loved him even more for waiting for her, yet again.

Emma's main thought on the morning of her wedding was her thinking of what Killian would look like in a suit, and not in his usual leather garb. He had willingly agreed to wear a suit, much to Emma's surprise. She had been expecting him to argue for the leather.

But what she did not know yet was that Killian was too anxious and excited for Emma Swan to be his wife that he did not care what he had to wear to make her, and his almost in-laws, happy. Killian had been alive over 600 years, but had never felt as he did in this past year, up to now. He was happy, he was no longer the vengeful pirate he used to be, and he had even made amends with the one whom he had wronged. But it was her that made his happiness complete.

He never would have thought himself worthy of such a gift: the treasure of a woman's heart.

As Killian stood there, in front of Father Murry, facing the spectators he knew and cared for, he could not believe he was there. It seemed a dream. And it was going to get better.

The procession started first with eight-month-old Neal, the ring bearer, who was held fondly by Belle. Killian grew very fond of Neal, and could not wait to have children of his own.

Next was Red and Henry, the bridesmaid and groomsman. Killian had asked Henry to do the honor, and Henry readily accepted. Killian already treated Henry as his own son and loved him like one.

Henry nodded, with a grin on his face, at Killian, as the music changed, and everybody knew who was coming down the aisle next…

* * *

_**Please leave your thoughts in a review! Thanks for your continued support!**_

_**~readinglover120**_


	5. In the Months That Followed: Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

_**First, let me offer a sincere apology for my lack of updates in not only this story, but all of them..I will spare you the excuses. Second, thanks so much for the views, favorites and reviews. You may not know it, but they are what fuel the writer! Thanks! **_

* * *

_~In the Months That Followed: part 3~_

As Killian and Emma stood in front of the priest, ready to make their vows, the pair looked down and smiled at their enjoined hands.

Killian had received his hand back from Mr. Gold, and was able to hold Emma's two hands in his own.

"I, Emma Swan, take thee, Killian Jones, to be my lawfully wedded husband…" Emma started, staring admirably into Killian's eyes.

"I, Killian Jones, take thee, Emma Swan, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. " Emma started to tear up as she heard Killian say his vows. She was overwhelming in joy to have someone like Killian, and to having him be soon becoming her husband, _until death do they part_.

…..

Killian placed the ring on Emma's finger slowly and with adoration. Then he brought her newly ringed hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.

…..

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Father said with a smile, looking at Killian.

Out of all the kisses that Emma and Killian had shared, this was the most pure, the most beautiful, and the most loving, of them all. The whole town of Storybrooke, who had squeezed into the tiny Church, clapped and cheered. Snow was crying tears of joy, holding her son's little hand. David had his arm around Snow, and wiped away a few tears he had been fighting back.

Killian tenderly took Emma's hand, and the two of them proceeded down the aisle, now a married couple.

…..

David and Emma had their very first dance on that night, during the traditional father-daughter dance at the reception. It was a traditional slow dance, and was a couple minutes long. Then Killian, who had been patiently waiting his turn, asked if he could intercept. David kissed his only daughter on the forehead, then put her hand in Killian's. After giving Killian a pat on the back, David went to stand by his wife.

Killian and Emma's first dance as a married couple was very much like their first dance in the Enchanted Forest. Killian twirled, dipped and spun Emma in the waltz. After the couple had had their spotlight for a reasonable amount of time, wedding guests began to move out onto the dance floor as well.

Then the music changed.

It was comical, changing from very slow and serious music to a hard rock song. But everybody on the dance floor quickly adapted to the change, basically jumping up and down. The whole town was enjoying every second of this occasion, after all, they rarely saw a wedding in Storybrooke, especially a _royal _one.

The food was great and the cake even better. The whole time, Killian and Emma were both ecstatic with joy.

_With good reason._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I know it was short-but I hope it was good anyway. **_

_**Review?**_

_**~readinglover120**_


End file.
